


My Squishy

by Mellow_Park



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: Soobin is soft and Yeonjun just can't stop touching him





	My Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> Soobin is an Adorable bunny and Yeonjun agrees with me. That's it.

"Yeonjun hyung?" 

"Hm?" 

"My cheeks hurt" 

Yeonjun blushed softly and hesitantly moved his hands away from Soobins face. They had been watching a movie since the kids were out at school and at some point he had gotten distracted and started pinching Soobins cheeks. 

He can't really help it. They're so soft and squishy, he can pull on them and squish them and sometimes he can just fit his fingertip right into Soobins dimple. There's many happy things to life but nothing gets him quite as happy and content as squishing Soobins soft cheeks. The only down side is that he can't do it forever. 

"Sorry, I'll stop" 

The youngers cheeks were already red from being pinched for too long, the flush only making Soobin look even more adorable with his big eyes and tiny button nose and plumb bottom lip and bunny teeth. Soobin was, objectively speaking, one of the cutest people on the entire planet and Yeonjun just wanted to keep touching him and petting him because he's precious.

So that's what he did, playing with Soobins hair, pulling at the skin on his neck just a little, patting his head and poking his cheeks, reaching down to take his large hands into his own, slightly smaller one to play with his long fingers. Soobin had tried to move away once but was quickly stopped by Yeonjuns legs wrapping around his thighs and since then hasn't struggled. Actually he seemed to be falling asleep, eyes fluttering shut and long lashes resting against rose coloured cheeks. 

Even though Soobin was a legal adult he still looked like a baby, only his height betraying his soft looks and childish behavior. Yeonjun could sit here forever, cuddling his giant baby and making sure he could sleep well. 

"Hyung, let me go?" 

Soobin asked softly, peeking up from where his head was resting on Yeonjuns chest and the older couldn't help but coo, ruffling his soft brown hair. 

"Not yet. Just sleep bunny, Hyungie will wake you up when the kids come home" 

The taller whined, a tiny little sound that sounded almost like his beautiful falsetto voice and Yeonjun almost lost it, leaning down to press his nose into freshly washed strands. 

"I can't sleep when you keep touching me" 

"Then just keep watching your movie" 

Soobin seemed like he was going to complain again, small mouth pulled into a pout and cheeks puffing up so Yeonjun kissed his forehead to effectively shut him up. Soobin always got so startled at little kisses, adorable little bun. It worked as well as it always did, his beloved leader just letting himself be touched and caressed like a pet as he watched Frozen while Yeonjun continued to shower him with love and affection. 


End file.
